Never Alone
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: A story in which Light learns what happens when you bring cake into an apartment where a cake lover happens to live. Kind of a random idea. Does not take place during the actual storyline; more of an alternate universe. Nothing gay here. Just fluff. :3


**Well, I put up a poll and a three out of three said they would read another story with L and Light if I wrote it, so here ya go!  
**

**And before you start reading, I just want to admit that, yes, I had little too much fun writing this. ;D  
So...enjoy?**

* * *

_All the kids in school said the new boy was weird, and as far as Light could see, they were right._

_While all the other children ran around playing with each other, the boy sat by himself under a tree. And he always seemed to be alone. Light couldn't tell if he was a loner, or if nobody wanted to be around him._

_It was probably the latter._

"_What are you doing, Light?" An annoying voice asked._

_Light sighed before saying, 'Go away, Misa. Be annoying somewhere else."_

_Instead of listening, Misa sat down next to him. "Ooooh! Are we watching the new kid?"_

"_He has a name, Misa."_

"_Really?" Misa looked confused. "I've never heard anyone call him anything but "that new kid". And yesterday I heard a big kid call him a dumb-a—"_

"_Misa! You shouldn't go around repeating everything the older kids say!"_

"_Why not?"_

_Light sighed again. "Never mind why not. Just go play with your friends of something."_

"_But I love you!" Misa giggled. "I want to stay with you forever!"_

"_You're eight; how much do you even know about love?"_

"_Um…not a lot…" she admitted. "But, I know enough to know that I love you, Light Yagami!"_

"_What I have to put up with… Look at it this way; you're eight, and I'm ten. You're too young for me."_

"_What about when we get older?"_

_I'll always be two years older than you. And I don't plan to date younger girls when I grow up." _In fact, I don't plan to date _any _girls when I grow up.

_Misa made a "hmph" noise, then stood up. "You'll change your mind one day, Light."_

_As she walked away, Light began to wonder why, out of all the girls in the world, the most annoying girl on the planet had to be in love in with him._

_With any luck, she'd get less irritating as she grew older._

_Shaking his head at that thought, because right now it seemed like Misa would _always _be this exasperating, he walked over to the new boy._

_After watching him a while, Light decided he looked lonely, and was probably too shy—or too afraid—to try and make some friends. He had only been there for less than a week, after all; not a lot of time to got to know anybody._

I'll help him out, though_, Light thought, _I'll be his friend, then the others will decide he's not so bad. After all, I'm one of the most popular kids in my grade.

"_Hi. I'm Light."_

_The boy looked up at him for a moment before responding with a timid, "Hello…"_

_Light sat down next to him before asking, "What are you doing over here by yourself?"_

"_I like being alone," the boy said with a shrug. _

"_Oh. If you want to be alone, I'll leave…"_

"_No, it's okay! Um…I don't mind if you stay here."_

_Light looked at the boy. He looked like a lonely puppy looking for a home. He had a pleading look on his face that seemed to say, "I don't like being alone; please don't leave me!"_

_Light looked him in the eye. _I won't leave you_, he silently promised. "You don't have any friends yet, do you?"_

_The boy shook his head. "No one evens talks to me because I'm so different from everyone else…"_

_Light frowned. "I'm talking to you."_

"_No one else is."_

"_Hmm… Hey, Misa! Come here a minute!"_

_The young girl was only too happy to do so._

"_What is it, Light?" She asked hopefully. "Did you change your mind about—"_

"_No. I want you talk to…" He turned to the boy. "Uh, I don't know your name."_

"…_L"_

"_Right. Misa, talk to L. You're _sooo _good at talking with people," he noted sarcastically. _

"_Okay then!" She faced L. "Hi! Welcome to our school, even though you've been here almost a week now! I'm Misa, and Light's going to be my boyfriend one day!"_

"_Okay, that's enough, Misa!" Light blushed._

"_But, I wasn't done—"_

"_Bye!" He gave Misa a slight shove that sent her on her way back to her friends._

"…"

"_Don't listen to her; she thinks she knows what love is, but she's only eight."_

"_I see…"_

"_But now two people have talked to you. Stick with me, and pretty soon you won't be such an outsider."_

"_Stick with you?"_

"_Yeah. You know, be my friend."_

"_You…want to my friend?"_

_Light smiled. "Of course. You seem like a nice person. We just met and I like you already." L smiled slightly._

"_Okay, let's be friends, then."_

_Light continued to smile. "We'll be friends forever, I can feel it!"_

* * *

As the years went by, the two continued to be friends, and they did a lot together.

When they were old enough to live on their own, they rented an apartment together. The fact that they chose to live with each other was only another sign of how close they are were as friends.

Oh, and Misa (eventually) matured and wasn't quite so annoying. In fact, she and Light started seeing each other, despite the fact that ten years ago Light had said he wouldn't be interested in younger woman.

Hey! Where do you think you're going?! This story isn't over! No, it's just beginning…

* * *

_Two years after Light and L moved in together…_

_L's P.O.V._

Waking up to find your arm numb because you fell asleep laying on top of it is _not _the best to start a day. And waking up to find out it's only five o'clock in the morning makes it even worse.

I should know; that's just how my day started this morning.

With a quiet groan, I sat up and freed my poor arm. When the numb feeling went away, I stood up and silently left the room.

It was too early to be up, but I didn't feel tired, so reading in the living room (Or, what we called a living room) seemed like a good way to pass the time until Light woke up.

Every day this week I had woken up at this time. And it was Friday.

This was becoming a problem…

The morning was warm; even though it was summer it could get chilly before the sun came up.

I turned a lamp on then got comfortable on the couch with a book.

A half hour went by fairly quick, and around the time five-thirty rolled around, I started getting hungry. After another half hour later (At about six o'clock) my stomach was growling.

I wanted to keep reading until seven, but an empty stomach can be a very persistent thing.

_I'll feed you when Light wakes up. You can wait that long, can't you?_

A loud growl and sudden hunger pains answered _that _question.

_Alright, alright. Point taken. Ow._

Oh well; not like me and Light eat breakfast together every single morning anyway.

I like being able to wait for him to get up so we can eat together, but what I _don't _like are hunger pains so bad I feel sick.

Once the pain subsided I got up and made my way over to the kitchen. Which didn't take long; the apartment wasn't that big.

It only took a moment for me to notice the cake on the counter.

How did get there, though? I knew for a fact it hadn't been there yesterday morning.

Well…I _did _spend all of last evening in the bedroom. And now that I think about it…I seem to recall hearing Light go somewhere for a little while after dinner.

I had assumed he was taking a walk; maybe he brought the cake home with him for some reason?

My stomach growled again and a thought crossed my mind.

I like cake. A lot. And Light knows that. He knows if he brings cake home and doesn't tell me not to touch it or doesn't leave a note, I _will _start eating it.

He never said anything about it last night—otherwise I would have known about it—and I saw no notes; as far as I was concerned, it was fine for me to eat some.

After thinking about it a little more, "eat some" is exactly what I did.

* * *

"Ohhh…"

A quiet moan escaped my lips as I lay curled up on the floor.

Stupid cake; why did it have to taste so good? And stupid me for not paying attention and eating it all.

I feel so sick…this wasn't such a good idea… Ugh, and I can't really move.

Although…the floor is surprisingly comfortable; a little chilly, but not so bad.

"So… now what?" I asked myself.

The only answer I got was my belly groaning.

"Shut up. This is partly your fault, you know."

I sighed. I didn't know how long I could take it down here.

I wanted to be on the air mattress that was my bed, and to have someone rub my belly. I wanted someone to look after me, and I wanted that someone to be…Light.

I didn't want to wake him, but I knew I had to.

"Light! Help…"

* * *

_Light's P.O.V._

One of two things could have woken me up: L calling for me from elsewhere in the apartment, or the knocking on the main door.

The clock on the wall said it was ten after seven.

I didn't even bother wondering about why L was up; what I wanted to know was who the heck was knocking on our door this early?!

With a sigh, I got up and stumbled to answer the door.

Whoever was there was gonna get a punch in the face unless they said something _really _important to say. Or if they were old. I wouldn't punch out an old person.

Being in an only half-wake state, I didn't think to look out the peephole and opened the door.

Standing there was a woman I guessed was in her early thirties. I think I've seen her around before.

"Ah, good morning," she said. "I'm sorry if I woke you—which judging by the look on your face I did…"

"It's alright," I said quickly. "Can I help you?"

"It's just that…I live in the apartment right under this one, and my daughter woke me up a few minutes ago saying she heard noises that sounded like moaning coming from here. So I came up to see if everything's alright."

"Uh…"

It was in that very moment I became aware of the fact I had no idea what L was up to.

"Er…that was probably my housemate. I guess he isn't feeling well today."

"Oh, that's too bad. You should go make sure he's okay."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll go do that now. I apologize for him waking you and daughter. It won't happen again."

"No, it's quite alright." With that, she left.

I closed the door and sighed again.

"Today is going to be a _wonderful _day," I muttered.

"Light…"

"Coming. Where are you anyway?"

"Ugh… Kitchen."

Wanting to know what was going on and feeling a bit worried, I went around the wall that separated the kitchen from the short hallway that led to the door.

I don't know exactly what I was expecting to see, but what I saw probably wasn't it.

"Uh…good morning, Light."

"Morning… Would you mind explaining to me why you're laying the floor like that?"

"It's a long story…"

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not in a way you'd think…"

"I don't understand then…" By chance I happened to glance at the counter and noticed right away the cake I brought yesterday was no longer there.

I had gone to a near by bakery to get some bread and saw the cake was on sale, so I figured, why not?

It was obvious what happened; my friend had bitten off more than he could chew and now he was paying the price with a stomach ache.

A bit amused, I turned to the table to see how much he had eaten.

My amusement quickly turned into surprise—well, more of shock—when I saw the cardboard plate that once held cake on it had nothing more than some crumbs.

_Oh my God…did he really…? All in one sitting?!_

"…"

I was speechless. The biggest question I wanted to ask was why would he do that to himself. No, I take that back; the biggest question I had was _how _he did it.

Most people I know would be puking their brains out by now, and that's assuming they could actually finish it.

Still at a bit of a loss for words, I looked down at my housemate laying on his side, all curled up with his arms wrapped protectively around his middle, blushing slightly because now he knew that I knew.

Finally I sat down next to him and asked quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so." His stomach, which was groaning loudly enough that I could hear it, seemed to be saying otherwise.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"I guess I'm not _hundred _per cent okay," L admitted with a sigh. He winched and curled up into a even tighter ball. "Ohhhh… I feel so sick…"

"I'm not surprised; did you really think you'd be able to eat that much cake and _not _feel sick?"

"It's not like I _planed _to eat it all," he said defensively. "It just…kind of happened that way."

I gave a little laugh. "Something like that doesn't just 'happen'. Come on, what were you thinking when you were eating?"

"Well, I was really hungry, and…it tasted so good…"

Somehow, L managed to roll over onto his back. Then he looked up at me and sighed.

"It's all really hard to explain…"

"You know, I guess it doesn't matter. All that matters right now is getting you somewhere more comfortable than the floor so you can rest." I stood up and went to the doorway. "Can you get up?"

"I can try…"

It was amusing watching him attempt to get up; his poor belly seemed to be holding him down.

Finally with a sigh, he gave up and turned to me, a pleading look in his dark eyes.

"Help?"

Laughing, I held out my hands to him.

It took a bit of effort, but with a grunt from both of us, I got him up on his feet.

"There ya go," I smiled. "You made it."

"Yay…"

Weakly, he started sinking back down to his knees.

"Hey…" I kneeled down by him. "You can't just lie back down; you have to get to bed."

"I don't…think I can make it to the bedroom."

"That's okay," I reassured him, "you can lay on the couch; it's a little closer."

I noticed he was shaking slightly. This wasn't good…

"What's wrong, L? Are you cold?"

"Y-yes, a little. And my stomach feels kind of funny…"

_Oh crap…_

I put my hand under his chin and gently forced him to look at me. His face was pale.

I had a bad feeling I knew what was going to happen soon. It might help him feel better, it sure wasn't going to pretty.

"I don't feel so good, Light."

I gave him a sympathetic look. "I know. Come on, now."

I helped him up once more and hurried him to the bathroom.

* * *

_L's P.O.V._

"Uuuugh…"

Not. Fun.

"Are you okay now?" Light asked.

Breathing heavily, I nodded. "I'll be…fine."

With a deep sigh, I lied down, resting my head on Light's leg.

After a moment, Light started gently stroking me hair.

"Feel better now?"

"Hmm… Much better." It was true; I still didn't feel well, but I no longer had the painful feeling of being overfull. Nor did I feel like I had to be sick again. And that alone made me feel better. "I think I can keep the rest of it down now."

"Oh? Are you sure?"

"Yes." Wait. _Was _I sure? "I mean, I _think _I'm sure. Dang it, Light! Why did you have to ask me that?"

I could hear him trying not to laugh as he spoke. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. But if you're sure you'll be okay, I'll help you to the bedroom."

"Alright, just give me a minute to let my stomach settle down a little."

"I'll wait as long as you need you me to."

Within a few minutes I felt ready to try standing up, but I didn't say anything.

I felt comfortable down there, and Light stroking my hair wasn't helping at all; it made me feel relaxed and ready to take a nap.

Just as I was about to drift to sleep, Light suddenly said something and made me jolt awake.

"Sorry." He must have noticed me jolt. "I didn't want to startle you, but you can't go to sleep here."

"It's fine, I understand."

With only a little help, I got up and managed to get to bed.

When I was laying down I caught a glance at the clock and saw it was only a little after eight.

My day so far was only three hours long and already I worn out.

After making sure I would be okay by myself for a little while, Light went to eat something. I'll admit I find that surprising after what he witnessed in the bathroom, but I guess I misjudged how strong of a stomach he really had.

I tried to tell him he didn't have to stay with me if he was bothered, but he seemed so set on making sure I wasn't alone. I didn't want to take the chance he would start feeling sick, too, but I'm glad he stayed. Knowing I wasn't alone, and that he cared enough about me to stay, made the few minutes I spent with my head in the toilet a little less horrible.

Even though we're in different rooms at the moment, I know I'm not alone, and I never will be.

The drowsiness started catching up with me again.

I knew I would sleep well; my stomach ache was gone for the most part, and I felt much better than I did only an hour ago. Plus, the thought of never being alone made me feel safe somehow.

With a quiet yawn, I went to sleep.

* * *

**So, good? Bad? Just plain crazy?**

**I want to know what you all think! :o**

**And yay for random ideas that pop into my head. :3**

**~Dawn**


End file.
